Tekken Bands!
by NinaWilliamsSilentAssassin
Summary: After the 5th Tekken tournament the fighters have a little band life. What will happen when they tour together? Pairings: Nina, Hwoarang, Paul, and Lee love triangle, weird I know. JinXiaoyu. JuliaSteve for x1nfernal. JunKazuya. ChristieEddy. and AnnaTige
1. meeting the bands

Tekken Bands!!!!  
By: NinaWilliamsTheAssassin  
  
A/N: Well, this is my first FanFic. Please don't go crazy on the flames!!! Constructive criticism allowed!  
  
Couples in my fanfiction: Nina/Hwoarang Jun/Kazuya Jin/Xiaoyu Eddy/Christie  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Tekken characters, or the songs they will sing in this fanfic. I wish I did though!  
  
Now on with the story!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nina Williams was walking to her band's studio to do a little practice. The bands name was "The Assassins" [A/N:* sarcasms smothering the sentence* Sooo original, I know]. She was the Lead Guitar and Vocals for the band. With her in the band was Julia Chang as bass guitar and some vocals, Michelle Chang on drums, and Jun Kazama on key board/turn tables.  
  
Nina: Oi Jun, is everything set up?  
  
Jun: Yes, it is.  
  
Nina: Good. Hey Jun, good job beating Paul's sorry @$$ in the tournament yesterday!!!  
  
Jun: * Blushes* It was easy.  
  
Nina: Where's Michelle and Julia?  
  
Jun: they're in the back.  
  
Backstage  
  
Julia: I hope we get a manager soon.... Where living off Nina's assassinations!!!  
  
Michelle: Well... There is this female manager who put Hwoarang's band together coming today while we practice.  
  
Julia: Yeah!!! Then lets go practice! Oh, where is she?  
  
Nina: * Was Listening to the whole conversation* Right there * points at Anna in the chairs right in front of the stage where they practice*.  
  
Julia: OMG!!! Nina is trusting Anna?!? We're all gonna die, the Earth stopped spinning, and Hell froze over!!!! *Screams, yells, and runs around like a chicken with its head cut off*  
  
Michelle: * Grabs Julia* Julia? *Julia is still yelling * JULIA!!!!  
  
Julia: Huh?  
  
Nina: Anna is a strict businessperson when it comes to her business.... And she's too cheap to pass up this opportunity.  
  
Anna: * Way in the in front of the stage seated* I heard that Nina!!! Shut up or you won't have a manager!!!!  
  
Nina: * Sighs* whatever... lets go practice.  
  
In the Front Everyone went in on the stage to practice, as Anna watched.  
  
Anna: Before you practice, Jun... your son, husband, and brother-in-law are in Hwoorang... Hiwang.... Bob's band "Bloody Talon", right? * Brags* Which I manage.  
  
Nina: * rolls her eyes and continues to tune her instrument*  
  
Jun: Yes... why?  
  
Anna: Just making sure they told you, because I told them to.  
  
Jun: Yes, they told me. I had to threaten them... but they told me.  
  
Anna+Nina+Julia+Michelle: * go Wide-eyed*  
  
Anna: a sweet little pure-hearted thing like you can threaten people?  
  
All of a sudden, "Bloody Talon" [A/N: Which consists of Hwoarang (vocals and lead guitar), Jin (drums and second vocal), Lee (keyboard/special equipment/turn tables), Kazuya (Bass and some times drums), and Eddy (rapper)], Christie, and Xiaoyu came in the studio and sat behind Anna.  
  
Jin+Kazuya+Lee: Yes, she can!!!!! * Fear in their eyes*  
  
Anna: Ok, whatever, just go show me what you can do ladies!!!  
  
"Bloody Talon", Christie, Xiaoyu, and Anna watch as they start performing  
  
[A/N: Um... "The Assassins" do a lot of "Evanescence" and "Linkin Park" songs. Don't kill me; I like those kind of songs!!!!!!]  
  
Jun: The song where going do is called "Going under"  
  
Nina: # Now I will tell you what I've done for you 50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you And you still won't hear me  
Don't want your hand this time I'll help myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once [A/N: Julia does all the echoes and back  
ground voices in this song]  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again#  
  
Nina+Michelle+Jun (Julia echoes): #I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under#  
  
Nina: #Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
All ways confusing the thought in my head  
So I can't trust my self anymore  
I'm dying again#  
  
Nina+Michelle+Jun (Julia echoes): #I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under#  
  
Nina: #So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under#  
  
After they were done singing they put their stuff up and walked up to a stunned Anna.  
  
Nina: Well sis, was it good enough?  
  
Anna: Was it good enough? Of course it was good enough!!! I'll... I mean we'll make millions off of this!!!  
  
Julia: Yeah!!! Hey Xiaoyu did ya like it?  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah, you guys are like sooo good! Well... for not being pop.  
  
Julia and Xiaoyu go off backstage to talk.  
  
Kazuya: * Walks Jun and puts an arm around her shoulder* Jun, why didn't you tell me your band was so good?  
  
Jun: * blushes* Well, why should I tell you if you didn't even tell your in a band without me having to threaten you?  
  
Kazuya: * Gets nervous* um.... Jun I love you * hugs Jun*  
  
Lee: * rolls his eyes*  
  
Jin: * Mouths to his mom* that his way of getting out of trouble.  
  
Jun: * Mouths back* I know * hugs Kazuya tighter*  
  
Anna: Any who, I need you to sign here ladies. * Gives them a clipboard with a contract and a pen*  
  
Nina: Michelle, go get your daughter...  
  
Michelle: Right, Jin dear, do mind going backstage and getting your girlfriend and my daughter?  
  
Jin: Sure, whatever. * Goes back stage*  
  
Julia: * comes back from backstage* we get to sign already? Yeah!!! * Looks at paper and signs it*  
  
Michelle: Wow, we are now a real band! * Signs contract*  
  
Nina+Jun: * Reads document carefully*  
  
Jun: It is safe * signs contract*  
  
Nina: Whoa, hold up! Anna gets to chose what outfits we wear? Anna, you're not gonna make me wear something weird, sluttish *thinks in here head "like you" *, or ugly are you? Just to get back at me? * Narrows her eyes at Anna*  
  
Anna: No, I want money remember, this is strict business, I swear!!! * Whispers* Plus you already dress sluttish.  
  
Nina: What did you?!?  
  
Anna: Oh Nina, I was kidding * gives a disgustingly sweet smile*  
  
Hwoarang+Lee: Yeah right!!! * Gets kicked in the shin lightly by Anna, both glares at Anna*  
  
Anna: Ok, tomorrow we record your songs then we will plan your tour with these guys over here. * Points at "Bloody Talon"* But that's tomorrow, so ta ta!! * Leaves for a date with Tiger*  
  
Eddy: Oh yeah, she's goin' on a date with Tiger tonight... Which reminds me... * looks at Christie* we got a date remember sweet thang?  
  
Christie: uh huh, lets go!!!  
  
Hwoarang: * sarcastically* Eddy that was sooo smooth. "Sweet thang" he says...  
  
Eddy: Shut up man!  
  
Hwoarang: Bye Eddy and his "Sweet thang"  
  
Eddy: * glares at Hwoarang and grabs Christie's hand* If you weren't my friend you'd be dead dawg! * Leaves in his (insert name off an expensive car) with Christie*  
  
Nina: Ok, Now where's Jin... and Xiaoyu?  
  
Julia: They never came back from back stage.  
  
Kazuya: Oh... great.  
  
Everyone went back stage. They hear moans come from one of the dressing rooms.  
  
Jun: SON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!  
  
They hear something or someone fall from something. Then they here a feminine voice say "ouch" and a male voice say "aw sh*t". Then finally they here movement of two people.  
  
Kazuya: Oh, Jin is gonna get it!!!  
  
Nina: Ok I'm opening it now... * stands in front of door with hand on the knob*  
  
Hwoarang: Oh this is somethin' I can bash him about!!! * Stands next to Nina to get a look when the door opens*  
  
Jun: Open the door on three ok Nina?  
  
Nina: Ok, Three * opens door without count and gets a surprised look from Jun*  
  
Hwoarang: * starts cracking up and falls on floor pointing in the room and holding his stomach from laughing so hard*  
  
In the room Xiaoyu was putting powder on a huge hickey on her neck and Jin was trying to whip all the lipstick kisses off his face and button his shirt at the same time.  
  
Nina: All they were doing was making out... I thought something else.  
  
Jun: Son, you are in so much trouble... * cracks knuckles*  
  
Jin: EEP!!  
  
Kazuya: "EEP" is right!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Nina: Aw come on, he was just making out its not like he was...  
  
Xiaoyu: Like yeah I have no clue, like what the big deal is. So... Like what's the big deal?  
  
Hwoarang: * Cover Nina's and Xiaoyu's mouth with his hands* don't listen to them it's a very big deal!! Hurt... I mean punish him!!!  
  
Jin: Oh mommy, please don't punish me * gives her big puppy dog eyes*  
  
Kazuya: Punish him... don't give in Jun, that's his way of getting out of trouble!!!  
  
Jun: You can't step in a ten-foot radius of Xiaoyu!!!  
  
Jin: * Sighs in relief*  
  
Kazuya: That's it!?! Well, my punishment to you is * Throws a big jar full of pennies he gets out of nowhere at Jin* that!!!  
  
Jin: AHHHH!!! * Almost dodges the pennies but they hit his arm* OW!!! Dad!!  
  
Kazuya: Mwhahahahahahahaha!!!!! * Both eyes glow red for a little bit but goes back to normal after done laughing*  
  
Jun: Xiaoyu, I think you should go home! Xiaoyu: Like why?  
  
Kazuya: She is sooo slow!! Jin I was already dishonored by you but now I am very dishonored by you!!! How could you go out with a girl who's mind is slower than Lee's?!?  
  
Lee: Hey!! Xiaoyu, I think you should listen to my sister-in-law.  
  
Xiaoyu: Like ok, but like I still have no clue... * leaves*  
  
Nina: She was right for once... She has no clue.  
  
Lee: * chuckles*  
  
Michelle: Well we should start putting our stuff up now.  
  
Jun: That's a good idea.  
  
Julia: Mom, can we go shopping after this?  
  
Michelle: Yeah, sure we can shop to celebrate our becoming of a real band!! I invite all of you to come with us, after all "Bloody Talon" is touring with us... All of you guys pay for your own stuff.  
  
Kazuya: * Nods his head and walks of to his car with Jun* we'll meet you there... Lee you drive Jin... he's not coming in my car.  
  
Lee+Jin: Whatever. * Glare at each other for two seconds then leave to Lee's (again with inserting of an expensive car name)*  
  
Julia+Michelle: Bye * leaves in a oranges corvette convertible*  
  
Hwoarang: Finally alone with the total hotty!!!  
  
Nina: Shut up, your to young for me...  
  
Hwoarang: No I'm not!!!  
  
Nina: Yes you are I have a son your age!!!  
  
Hwoarang: What?!?  
  
Steve: * Comes from door everyone left through* Oh, there you are mum! I knew you came to practice! Did Aunty Anna give you the record deal?  
  
Nina: * Looks at Hwoarang* that's my son * points to Steve*. Yes, we did get the record deal from Anna.  
  
Steve: Fantastic!!!  
  
Hwoarang: Steve is your son!!! He looks more like your brother!!! He fights wimpy too, unlike you; I beat him the day before yesterday!!!  
  
Nina: * Give Hwoarang a paper with her bio/profile on it then a paper with Steve's* there, that should answer your questions.  
  
Hwoarang: * Reads papers* so? Cryosleep still makes you um... * looks at paper* 24! I'm 21 one three years... * Sarcastically* Big deal three years.  
  
Steve: Where is everybody? Is this chump tryin' to ask you out or somethin'? 


	2. Celebrate by shopping and feasting!

Tekken Bands!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Well this is the real story... not screwed up!!!! Well her it is please reread it... it's much better now!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Tekken characters or the songs I make them sing. Darn it!!!!  
  
Couples:  
  
Nina/Hwoarang  
  
Jun/Kazuya  
  
Xiaoyu/Jin  
  
Christie/Eddy  
  
Julia/Steve  
  
Anna/Tiger???  
  
Last time: We found out Hwoarang had a band with Anna as their manager, Anna wanted Nina's band to be managed by her. So she gave them a record deal!!!! So now they are going to the mall to celebrate (#celebrate good times come on!!# Sorry I couldn't help myself ^_^). We left Hwoarang flirting with Nina and an angry Steve... Lets see what happens!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nina: Yeah, he is trying to ask me out... or flirt.  
  
Steve: Ay fool, stay away from my mum got it?  
  
Hwoarang: * Scratches the back of his head* I will... * Points at Steve* if ya stop flirtin' with Julia!!!  
  
Steve: * nervous* I don't know what your talkin' 'bout!! I don't flirt with Julia!!  
  
Nina: Awww! My son's nervous; he does like Julia how cute!!! * Pinches Steve's cheek (the ones on his face you freakin' hentais!!) playfully*  
  
Hwoarang: See even your mom sees it! Boy it feels weird sayin' that about Nina... she looks soooo young!  
  
Steve: Fine, keep flirtin' with my mum see if I care... Where is everyone mum?  
  
Nina: Mall. To celebrate our... as Michelle puts it "becoming of a band".  
  
Steve: Oh... Thanks mum... Bye! * Runs toward the door*  
  
Nina: oh, wait Steve! * Raises her hand to signal him*  
  
Steve: Hum? * Stops, and reverses back to Nina*  
  
Nina: ...Don't call me "mum", "mom", "mommy", "mother", or any other word signaling I'm your mother, ok? * Bows her head in shame* It makes me feel... Awkward.  
  
Steve: Ok... if you say so... Nina. * Leaves through the door to his black mustang to the mall*  
  
Hwoarang: Will you go out with me? Please!  
  
Nina: You won't give up will you? * Puts her hand on her hip and looks to her side to look at him*  
  
Hwoarang: Nope! * Gives her a big cocky grin*  
  
Nina: Well... I don't fall that easy. * Leaves out the door to her motorcycle [A/N: the one on the story mode beginning] to the mall*  
  
Hwoarang: Damn!!! * Was watching her ass when she was walking away, then leaves on his motorcycle to the mall after her*   
  
~*At The Mall*~  
  
Julia: * looks at her watch then adjusts her glasses* Dang, Nina's taking a long time... where is she?  
  
Lee: * Sitting in a chair at the girly shop, bored* don't forget about Hwoarang... * Thinks "Probably hitting on my Nina!!!!"*  
  
Michelle: * Going through a rack of clothes and talking to Julia* Ummmm... they'll be here in a little bit Hun.  
  
Steve: * Runs in to the shop* Oh, hi Julia! * Winks at her*  
  
Julia: * Rolls her eyes, then looks him up and down, then up again* Where's your mom... and Hwoarang?  
  
Steve: * Scratches the back of his head and grins* Oh, mu... I mean Nina is comin' once she gets Hwoa... Bob off her back!!!  
  
Lee: * Jumps out of his chair and stands up straight and points at no one in particular* Ha! I knew it, that bas...  
  
Jun: Ahem! * Glares at Lee*  
  
Lee: I mean that... um.... Dude was hitting on my Nina!!!  
  
Kazuya: Your Nina? Whatever happened to those rumors that you were gay?  
  
Lee: I'm not gay!!! They were just rumors!!! .... And yes, my Nina.  
  
Nina: * Walks in the store with an Hwoarang closely back tailing her* I knew you guys would be in this store!  
  
Julia: Finally! Now I need your opinion on this top... * Nina and her go on talking about the top and what other clothes they should get*  
  
Miharu: * Walks in store* Xiao? Over here, I didn't know you were here!! * Sees the hickey on her neck and Jin standing next to her giving an opinion on a pair of pants that Xiaoyu asked him about, but Jin really doesn't want to because he doesn't care*  
  
Xiaoyu: * Turns around to see her friend* Like, hi Miharu! * Pulls Jin to Miharu*  
  
Miharu: Oh hello Jin... * smirks* I bet you were the one who gave Xiao that hickey huh?  
  
Jin+Xiaoyu: * Blushes then nods [A/N: They're good guys... good guys can't lie!]*  
  
Miharu: Oh my God, that is soooooo cute!  
  
Jun+Kazuya: * See Jin and Xiaoyu standing next to each other* I/She said ten-feet young man/stupid imbecile!!!!!  
  
Kazuya: Every time you break the rule I'm throwing the same jar at you!!! * Throws the same jar, but full of gumballs this time, at Jin*  
  
Jin: * Dodges with ease but runs into a wall * Ahh that hurt!!! *Measures ten-feet and stands ten-feet away from Xiaoyu*  
  
Hwoarang: * Laughs so hard starts crying when Jin hit the wall*   
  
Nina: * yells over the noise so everyone can hear her* All right people, if we're done shopping lets go out to eat, eh?  
  
Everyone: Ok!  
  
So, everyone ringed and paid for their stuff they wanted to buy. [A/N: If your interested in this stuff: Julia bought a rainbow colored shoulder shirt and denim bell-bottoms with rainbow beads at the ends of them. Jun bought a white peasant top (Michelle convinced her). Michelle bought a brown leather mini-skirt and a brown leather, thin jacket. Nina bought a violet tube top that only covered the chest and part of the back, it said "Rock Royalty" on it with a net/mesh top that covers it and tight, black, hip-hugger, flare pant that comes with a violet belt. Xiaoyu bought a pink, spaghetti strap tank top that said "Princess" on it and denim short shorts. Miharu bought the same things as Xiaoyu but in sky blue and instead of the shirt saying "Princess" it said "Adorable". Hey girls like shopping!!!] After that, they all went to "Marshall China". They saw Christie and Eddy a few tables down and Tiger and Anna way on the other side of the restaurant.  
  
Nina: * Nudges Hwoarang, leans toward him, and whispers to him* Damn dude, is there no other restaurant in this whole God-forsaken town?!?   
  
Hwoarang: * Whispers back* I guess not.  
  
[A/N: just incase ya wanna know the seating arrangement is in a circle. Counter-clockwise it goes Nina, Hwoarang, Kazuya, Jun, Michelle, Jin, [A/N: remember ten feet] Steve, Julia, Xiaoyu, Miharu, Lee, and then Nina again. What they are wearing is (I know some girls wanna know this) Nina: Ash sweater and black mini-skirt (the one on Nina's Tekken 3 ending and the Tekken Tag Tournament beginning video), Hwoarang: black button-down shirt unbuttoned with a white T-shirt under it and denim cargo pants dragging about four inches from his waist, Kazuya: His purple suit and black trench coat, Jun: white blouse and black skirt, Jin: white button-down shirt and khaki cargo pants, Michelle: blue dress (on Julia's Tekken 3 video), Julia: Dark green sleeveless blouse and lime green flared pants, Steve: short-sleeved black muscle shirt and his red pants, Xiaoyu: her pink dress, Miharu: a sky blue version of Xiaoyu's dress but instead of flowers it has leaves and vines, and Lee: Blue button-down shirt and his tight leather pants. Even though they are not with the group right now Christie: a shoulder dress with her shirt's pattern and design on it. Eddy: a purple and red jogging suit thing... you know those things that are in style now. Anna: her blue dress (doesn't she every pick different clothes, she has been wearing those dresses for about 3-4 Tekken games now!). Tiger: Same thing as Eddy but in orange and blue.]  
  
Lee: * growls in Jealousy in the low of his throat then kicks Hwoarang's shin and smirks in a job well done*  
  
Hwoarang: Ow! Dude!!! Who did that?!?  
  
Lee: Whoops sorry didn't mean to! * Tries to look innocent*  
  
Jun+Kazuya+Jin+Julia+Michelle: * Gives Lee a "yeah right" look*  
  
Ganryu: * Walks up to table* Hello my Beautiful, wonderful, lovely, exquisite Michelle. * Bows in respect to everyone at the table*  
  
Michelle: Oh no... um... Hi Ganryu long time no see...* nervously laughs and gives a "help me" look to Nina*  
  
Nina: * Nods then sneaks behind Ganryu with her hand read to chop at his neck to knock him out*  
  
Ganryu: You see Michelle, I wanted to ask you... * Nina chops at his neck then he falls backwards on to Nina* Nighty Night mommy... * Knocks out*  
  
Nina: Ahhhhhh!!!!! * Ganryu lands on her* Ahh, help me! ... Need... to... Breathe!!! * Face turns red from suffocation*   
  
Forest Law: (working for his dad) * Saw the whole thing* Oh my God!!! * Runs over to Nina and Ganryu*  
  
Everyone at the table: Nina!!!  
  
Eddy+Christie: * Gasps*  
  
Hwoarang+Lee: * Launch out of their seats to lift Ganryu off Nina* Nina I'll help you!  
  
Forest+Hwoarang+Lee: * Lift Ganryu off Nina*   
  
Anna: Oh my Goodness, Nina are you ok? * Thinks "Your where most of my money is gonna come from... Breathe!!!!" *  
  
Hwoarang: * Lifts Nina up* Are you ok? * Sits her on a chair*  
  
Nina: * Gasps for air then points at Ganryu* Damn you, you F*cking Fat @$$!!!!! You where suppose to fall the other way, the way I pushed you!!!! * Gains her composer back* Thank you guys.   
  
Marshall Law: * Walks to the seen* what's going on over here?  
  
Everyone (minus Marshall): * Start laughing hysterically* * starts explaining what happened*  
  
Marshall Law: ok... you people are very weird!  
  
Miharu: * has a hurt look on her face* It isn't our fault... * bottom lip trembles like she's about to start sobbing*  
  
Forest Law: No, my father was just kidding! * Glares at his dad* weren't you father... * elbows his dad in the left ribs*  
  
Marshall Law: Ouch! Um... yeah I was just kidding! * Whispers to Forest* If you elbow me again I'm gonna cut your allowance ... I mean paycheck by half!!!!  
  
Miharu: * smiles like nothing happened*  
  
Steve: * Wraps his right arm around Julia's hip* Sweetie after this meal you wanna go have some fun * Does the eyebrow up down thing*  
  
Julia: * Frowns* No... not now... or... I mean ever!!! * Looks scared*  
  
Steve: You just let it slip darling... you love me too... * Pulls her to her front and wraps both arms around her waist*  
  
Julia: * Blushes*  
  
Michelle: Ahem... * Glares at Steve*  
  
Steve: * Nervously laughs and let go of Julia*  
  
Paul: * Comes from the back* what happened out here? Why is Ganryu knocked out? Why is my beautiful Nina angry and red in the face? Why are Lee and Hwoarang fanning her? Why is Julia blushin'? Why is Michelle two times as angry than usual? Why does Steve look like he's seen a ghost? Why is Jin in a ten-foot radius of Xiao... Xaoy... Ling? [A/N: this is kinda odd because Paul wasn't there when Jun or Kazuya said that...]  
  
Kazuya: * Explains and answers Paul's three questions but not the last one then throws the same jar, but full of rice this time, at Jin*  
  
Jin: AHHHHHH!!!! * Dodges the jar but trips over a chair and his lands in Jun's lap* Ouch! Mommy, Dad's being abusive!  
  
Jun: * Brushes her son's hair with her hand* Sorry son, you asked for it... * pushes Jin gently to stand up*  
  
Jin: * huffs*  
  
Michelle: We already ate... Let us leave we have important stuff to do tomorrow...  
  
Anna: You better believe it!!! * Talks like a mother talking to a baby, you know, in that weird voice* Get rests so you can get up bright and early for practice and planning ok?  
  
Paul: Bye Nina... * Kisses her on the cheek*  
  
Hwoarang+Lee: * Growl in jealousy and starts clenching their jaws and fists*  
  
Nina: * Stomps on his foot* what the hell is your problem!?!  
  
Hwoarang+Lee: * Very smug looks on their faces*  
  
Paul: * Sits in a chair and holds his foot because it hurts* because you're so lovely and I was being a gentleman...  
  
Nina: You kiss a woman's hand to be a gentleman you dipstick!!! * Walks off to the girls to talk*  
  
Paul: * Walks to the door limping and passes Hwoarang and Lee on the way* She's mine stay away from her...  
  
Lee: * Sarcastically* Yeah... that's why she stomped on your foot... because she loves you. I tell you, the only one she loves... or will love is I...  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah, in your dreams she's with me... she loves me just as much as I love her!!!  
  
Hwoarang+Lee+Paul: * Fight with words, fists, and feet over Nina*  
  
Kazuya: * Was listening in on the conversation* Damn!!! Nina's got three men pinning after her... Not my problem at least Lei ain't here to hit on Jun... * Looks around suspiciously* Just making sure... Who am I talkin' to?  
  
So the people separate in to their groups of cars to leave to their houses.   
  
To be continued!!!  
  
A/N: You like it? Read and Review to tell me yes, no, or whatever you wanna say! 


	3. Touring and a music video!

Tekken Bands!!!

Chapter 3 By: NinaWilliamsSilentAssassin 

A/N: Whoop!!! I got a lot people to review!!! I even got one person to review more than once!! Yeah!!!! Anyways… I updated and now edited! Now to show action I use -dashes- instead of the stars... the stars don't work anymore for some reason...   
Thanks to AndromacheCassandra for telling me my mistake!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tekken characters or the songs I make them sing. Darn it!!!!

Couples:

Nina/Hwoarang

Jun/Kazuya

Xiaoyu/Jin

Christie/Eddy

Julia/Steve

Anna/Tiger???

Last time: The gang went to "Marshall China" to eat but a whole lot of screwy things happened… Well now it's the next day. Let us see what happens!!!

----------------------------------

Next day at recording studio 5:00 AM…

Anna: Well, I'm glad to see you all her so bright and early!

XiaoyuJuliaMiharuChristie: - Fall out of chairs because they were asleep and had no balance and now are a big pile on the floor-

Michelle: Julia… Sweetie… Wake up!!!

Julia: - Jumps up-the answers is Wisconsin!!! - Trips and falls then gets back up-

Anna: - Smacks her forehead and brings it all the way down her face- any who, darlings… WAKE UP!!!!!!

XiaoyuMiharuChristie: - Jump up and says some answer to a geography or math question nobody asked and then trips and falls and get up again-

Anna: - Watches the scene with her hand on her chin- uh-hum… ok… I hope you girls don't mind if I let the boys finish up their recording before you…

Nina: No… we don't mind… it might give these girls more time to sleep!!!

XiaoyuJuliaMiharuChristie: - Laugh nervously-

Anna: Alright boys get in the sound room and do what I want - Points to the sound room door-

Nina: - Takes a deep breathe because she was about to say a comment about Anna's sentence-

Jun: Ahem - Puts her hand on Nina's shoulder and gives her a Not-right-now look-

HwoarangLeeJinKazuyaEddy: - Go in sound room-

- In Sound Room -

Hwoarang: All right guys… our last song to record … "Lying from you"!

All of them get their instrument and equipment ready.

- Back outside the Sound Room -

Anna: Ok boys in three - holds up three fingers-… three … - put a finger down- two… - puts another finger down- one… - points at the boys- Go!!!

- In Sound Room -

Eddy: # When I pretend everything is what I want it to be

I look exactly like what you always wanted to see

When I pretend I can forget the criminal I am

Stealing second after second just 'cause I know I can/

But I can't pretend this is the way it will stay I'm just#

Hwoarang: # Trying to bend the truth#

Eddy: # I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be so I'm#

Hwoarang: # Lying my way from you#

Eddy: # Nah/No turning back now#

Hwoarang: # I wanna be pushed aside so let me go#

Eddy: # Nah/No turning back now#

Hwoarang: # Let me take back my life

I'd rather be all alone#

Eddy: # No turning back now#

Hwoarang: # Anywhere on my own

'Cause I can see#

Eddy: # Nah/No turning back now#

Hwoarang: # The very worst part of you

Is me#

Eddy: # I remember what they taught to me

Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be

Remember listening to all of that and this again

So pretended up a person was fitting in

And know you think this person is me and I'm#

Hwoarang: # Trying to bend the truth#

Eddy: # But the more I push

The more I'm pulling away

Cause I'm #

Hwoarang: # Lying my way from you#

Eddy: # Nah/No turning back now#

Hwoarang: # I wanna be pushed aside so let me go#

Eddy: # Nah/No turning back now#

Hwoarang: # Let me take back my life

I'd rather be all alone#

Eddy: # No turning back now#

Hwoarang: # Anywhere on my own

'Cause I can see#

Eddy: # Nah/No turning back now#

Hwoarang: # The very worst part of you

The very worst part of you

Is me#

HwoarangEddy(loudest)KazuyaLeeJin: # This isn't what I wanted to be

I never thought what I said

Would have you running from me

Like this# (Repeat three time)

Hwoarang: # The very worst part of you

The very worst part of you

Is me! #

[A/N: By the way "Lying from You" is by Linkin Park. I know the way the song is organized is unorganized but… I guess this is their version O.o]

- Outside Sound Room -

NinaJuliaJunMichelle: - Mouths opening-and-closing like little fishys-

Anna: Good job boys!!! - Winks at the guys-

JunNinaXiaoyu: - Cross their arms, glare, and growl at Anna-

Anna: Well Ladies it's your turn… Get in the sound room.

NinaJuliaJunMichelle: - Enter Sound Room-

HwoarangLeeKazuyaJinEddy: - Exit Sound Room-

HwoarangLee: Good luck Nina! - Looks at each other and growls-

Nina: Thanks guys… All of you guys did well!

Jun: I agree!

MichelleJulia: - Nod-

HwoarangLeeKazuyaJinEddy: Thanks/Thank you/Arigato

So for about 40 minutes later "The Assassins" got all their songs recorded. Know they were all planning touring together. They were also planning music videos.

Anna: - Takes out a mirror and a make-up bag and applies a lot of make [A/N: As usual]- so for touring we are going to parts of Asia and parts of Europe. About three months after that we are gonna tour all over the U.S.!!! Isn't that Fabulous!!!

Everyone: - Smiles and claps-

Anna: Boys get their own tour bus and so do the girls and we are gonna tour a month from today… Only one thing… Who wants to bring whom along on the tour?

JuliaJinXiaoyu: Xiaoyu/Me!!!

JunKazuya: The 10 ft rule is still in effect young man/fool!

Jin: - Huffs-

Anna: Ok, Xiaoyu anyone else wanna bring someone?

Eddy: Christie

NinaJulia: Steve

Michelle: - Whispers to Julia- what about you being annoyed by Steve?

Julia: - Blushes then whispers back- He kinda rubbed off on me…

Nina: - Over hears Michelle and Julia's conversation, smiles, and then thinks: "Steve is gonna be so happy!"-

Xiaoyu: If like I'm going Miharu's like going!

Christie: Yup… All My gurls gotta be thur! That means Julia, Xiaoyu, and Miharu gotta go if I go!!

Anna: Ok that means Xiaoyu, Christie, Miharu, and Steve are coming along… Oh yeah you people have to know Tiger is coming too! Which reminds me you people will be doing music videos and Tiger will be helping choreograph you! - Claps her hands together and smiles-

Julia: WE GET TO DO A MUSIC VIDEO?!? WHOO HOO!!!!!!!!

Hwoarang: Shhhh!!! Not so loud!!!

Julia: Sorry…

Nina: Is Yoshimitsu doing the camera for the music videos? I heard he is very good!

Anna: Hold on that's a good idea… - Calls Yoshimitsu- Hi Yoshimitsu darling!!! It's Anna… Can you do camera for two music videos of two of the bands I manage?….. Yes… About ten dollars an hour… Ok… Sure if you want… All right… See you Friday then… Ta Ta Darling!!! - Puts her cell phone away-

NinaHwoarang: Well?

Anna: He will do it as long as an hour-long break, people don't complain about every little detail, and Lei and Bryan can help him or set up stuff for the music video…

Xiaoyu: Like Neatness!!! Can I be in the music video? Please!!!!

MiharuChristie: Me too… Please!!!

Anna: Ok… If the music video is set up that way.

XiaoyuMiharuChristie: Yeah!!!!!!!

Anna: I Guess Steve can be in it to then…

Nina: Jun… Do you think Lei will try to arrest me?

Jun: No not if he knows what is good for him… I mean you and all your friends, I'm one of them, and we'll beat the snot out of him!

Nina: - Smiles- Thanks

Hwoarang: - Over hears conversation- Not to mention me your lover, Lee, and Steve will help too!

Nina: - Pats Hwoarang's shoulder- you just keep telling yourself you're my lover...

Anna: - Yells so everyone can hear her- Oh just for you people to know Paul will be driving the boys' tour bus and Kunimitsu will be driving the girls' tour bus.

Hwoarang: Paul will protect you too… But I'll protect you the most 'cause I love you more than Lee and Paul love you put together!!!

Nina: Aww, that is so sweet of you Hwoarang… but un-needed.

Kazuya: THAT is not the real question here… The real question is… Can I beat Lei up if he hits on Jun?

Everyone: … Yeah… Sure… Whatever.

Nina: Wait… There is another problem. What if Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu try to kill each other?

Anna: That can't be good…

Lee: We could just send Kunimitsu away during the music video making, right?

Anna: That just might work!

Hwoarang: Can we leave now? - Puts his right arm around Nina's shoulders-

Nina: That's everything isn't it… so we should be able to leave right? - Snuggles into Hwoarang then realizes what she was doing and steps two feet away from Hwoarang-

Lee: - Glares daggers into Hwoarang when he put his arm around Nina and even more daggers [A/N: If that's possible] when Nina snuggles- Lets leave right now!

Anna: Okay… Go on scat, leave, get lost! - Pushes everyone out the door-

Julia: - Whispers to Michelle- Hmmm… Mood swings… time of the month?

Michelle: - Whispers back- Oh yeah, but keep that to yourself… ok?

Julia: - Nods-

So everyone leaves to whatever they had planned. But the people that had nothing planned went home and watched T.V. or/and napped. Lee tried to "woo" Nina and Hwoarang pulled Nina away from him. They also both attempted to grope Nina so Nina smacked both of them upside their heads and went home [A/N: You'd think they would have known by now... sheesh! --' ]

To be continued!!!

A/N: So… how did you like it? How did you hate it? Tell me, I wanna know!!! So REVIEW PLEASE!!! Anyways, earlier reviewers… thanks . If ya got any suggestions, any at all… please tell me, ok?

Ja ne!


	4. Music video preparations!

Tekken Bands!!!

Chapter 4 By: NinaWilliamsSilentAssassin 

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!!!! I updated... I'm sorry I took sooooooooooooo long!!! Don't kill me!!! I'm using –dashes- instead of stars because for some gay reason stars don't show up!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tekken characters or the songs I make them sing. –Crosses arms and pouts-

Couples:

Nina/Hwoarang

Jun/Kazuya

Xiaoyu/Jin

Christie/Eddy

Julia/Steve

Anna/Tiger???

Last time: The bands planned out the tour and music video! Now it is a week later and they're getting plots and outfits for their music videos.

Nina is in her hotel room... bored out of her mind! The only thing she can figure out to do is lay on her bed and watch TV. Which, she is doing. So she is lying on her stomach in her bed watching TV in a black sleeping gown. She is watching Fuse/MTV2 A/N: pick the one you watch most..

Dude on TV reporting (DOTR): Music update for you guys out there! Two new band have gone platinum and at the top of the rock charts in under a week. One of the two bands is an all-female hard/semi-Goth rock band named "The Assassins"; their CD is named "Locket in One Hand, Knife in the other". I have heard their CD and I highly recommend it! They have a couple metal songs on their CD too. Not to mention... all of them are hot! Oh how I wish I could –bleeping noise- one of them up! –Clears his throat- sorry... I got a little of subject there...

Nina: Oh my Freakin' GOD!! We rock! –Turns up the volume with the remote and get angry with the dude's comment-

DOTR: Anyways... the other band is Hard Rock/Metal all-male band, like most others. Their name is "Bloody Talon" and their CD's name is "Staring Down at Prey". Their CD is just as good as "The Assassins"! I also know these two bands have the same manager. There are rumors goin' 'round that they're doing music videos! Their tour together starts the eve of Halloween... here are the tour dates and locations –on screen shows tour dates and info-.

Nina: We showed you what we got! –Turns the TV off and calls Jun on her cell phone-.

On Cell Phone

Kazuya: Moshi moshi...

Nina: Hey Kazuya! Let me talk to Jun.

Kazuya: She saw the info. On MTV2/Fuse... I'm gonna beat the fck out of that guy for saying that about Jun. I'm the only one that can do THAT to Jun... Hold on real quick...

In the background of the phone

Kazuya: ...Jin! Where are you going!

Jin: Uh... um... Nowhere!

Kazuya: You wouldn't happen to be going somewhere with Xiaoyu, would you...?

Jin: Of course not, father! –Does a laugh oddly similar sounding to Vash's (Trigun) stupid laugh-

Kazuya: ...-Nina hears a metallic jingling noise, then a scream from Jin, then the metallic jingle hit the wall-

Jin: Da...ng A/N: He was about to say the "D" curse word , this time it was full of safety pins...

Kazuya: You're lucky... You barely dodged the jar this time!

Jin: ...Um, I'll be in my room! –Nina hears stomping up stairs-

Back On the Cell Phone

Kazuya: Gomen... I'll give it to Jun... -Hears rustling of phone getting passed-

Jun: Moshi moshi...

Nina: Jun, did you see the thing on TV... we freakin' ROCK!!!!

Jun: Hai, I know, this is absolutely the BEST! Oh, I just remembered we are having a meeting at the studio... I think it is for the music videos... We have to get down there in 45 minutes...

Nina: Dmn! I have to get ready... bye

Jun: Don't curse Nina! Sayonara... -Hangs up phone-

So Nina is getting ready. She dresses in her Tekken 5 purple outfit with her long coat she wore on her Tekken 3 movie. A/N: Go to the "Tekken Official" website, they have info. About Tekken 5! Yeah!!! She heads out with a knife tucked safely away in her coat. She goes to the front counter and pays the hotel clerk for a weeklong more stay. Now she heads to her motorcycle A/N: The one on the beginning of Nina Williams' Tekken 4 story mode and drives off to the studio.

At the studio

Nina: -Steps in the front door-

HwoarangLee: -Runs to Nina- Hey/Hello Nina!

Nina: -Shrugs her coat off- hey boys...

Hwoarang: -Pushes Lee out of the way- let me get that coat for you Nina; I'll put it on the coat-rack.

Nina: Aw, that's sweet, here –hands him coat-

Hwoarang: -Sticks tongue out at Lee and puts the coat away-

Lee: -Points at Hwoarang like the evil monkey in Chris' closet on "Family Guy"-

Anna: -Sarcasm- Hello dear sister, who showed up on time!

Nina: Shut up Anna! I had to get through traffic!

Anna: Whatever... Anyways we are doing music videos!!! Tiger picked the songs, choreography, and designed the music video! But I picked the clothes... so remember to thank me! –Glares at Nina- specially you!

Nina: -Fake salute- Yes ma'am!

Xiaoyu: She, like, stole my move!

Miharu: Yeah! That is my move too!

Nina: -Sighs- Sorry... just shut up ok! –Whisper- Shut up is one of MY moves after all...

Tiger: 'Sup dawgs. I got the music videos and erythin' (Everything) ready! The gurls gonna be doin' their music video fo' (for) "Revolution" A/N: "Revolution" By P.O.D. I know it is sung/played by guys just imagine it sung/played by girls ok? an' (and) the guyz gonna do "Will You" A/N: Also by P.O.D..

NinaHwoarang: That sounds great!

Tiger: Good... 'cause you weren't gonna get a chose any way.

NinaHwoarang: -Looks taken aback-

Tiger: Ai'ght anyways, For "Will you" In a bedroom setting Xiaoyu will be crying, and Jin will be looking through the window looking all-sad and sht. After that we will sho' (Show) bits n' pieces of the band playing instruments and Hwoarang an' Eddy singin'. Then Xiaoyu cryin' and havin' a bad dream about Jin and her and Jin is sittin' in the bed next to her and putting a strand of hair behind her ear. Jin gonna be cryin' too. You know it goes along with music video...

JunKazuya: -About to protest-

Tiger: Jun, Kazuya, Jin needs to break the ru' (rule) fo' only the music video... Sign the this permission slip –hands them a permission slip-

Jin: Now I need a permission slip... this is so... whatever...

JunKazuya: Only this once –signs permission slip-

Anna: Here are your outfits! –Gives the all boys but Jin black collared shirts that show a bloody hawk's talon on the back and leather pants; gives Jin a Metallica plain T-shirt and baggy faded jeans; Gives Xiaoyu a simple pink tank top a jeans skirt- This is what you will wear in the video!

Everyone who got an outfit: -Went to the bathrooms and changed into their outfits, came back, and sat in the place they were sitting before-

Tiger: Now... Gurls, you gonna be is "Special outfits" and were gonna show bit n' pieces of what is in the lyrics say. Fo' example: "Dark street under the moonlight". For Prejudice we gonna sho' Christie and Julia fighting for skin color and also for black and white. For lullaby were gonna show Jun and Michelle sing lullabies to Julia and Jin when y'all were babies. A/N: Once I type the lyrics to the song in the next chapter, this will all make sense. To those who already heard the song it makes sense doesn't it?

Anna: Here are your outfits, gals! –Nina got a traditional black Chinese dress that are sleeveless and has slits up the side to the hip bone and cuts off right under the butt (She is instructed to put her hair up in a bun and put crossed chopsticks through it); Jun got a white kimono with a sakura petal print and a turquoise obi, the kimono has no padding to show off her curves and cut off mid-thigh (She was instructed to put her hair in a side-ways ponytail); Julia got two outfits, one a simple baby-blue baby-t-shirt and khaki pants (Fight seen with Christie) and the other is a Indian purple sari from India with gold stitching and stitch work (She was instructed to leave her hair out); Michelle was given an Native American dress much like Pocahontas' and a feathered headband(Instructed to put war paint on her face and put her hair in a ponytail); Christie was given a purple tube-top and jeans caprees.

YoshimitsuLeiBryan: Sorry we're late!

Yoshimitsu: A rival ninja clan was chasing me.

Lei: I was working on a case...

Bryan: The stupid streetlight wouldn't move out of the way!!!

Everyone: -Gives Bryan an odd stare then looks out the window to see all the streetlights are ripped out of the ground and are laying all about the street-

Jin: ...Ok... -Sarcasm- that made a whole lot of sense...

Anna: Lets make the videos!!!

To be continued!!!

A/N: Cliffhanger .... So... how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me, I wanna know!!! So REVIEW PLEASE!!! Anyways, earlier reviewers... arigato for reviewing . Gomen I took so long! If ya got any suggestions, any at all... please tell me, ok?

Ja ne!


	5. Finally Music videos!

Tekken Bands!

Chapter 5  
By: NinaWilliamsSilentAssassin

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm SOOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating… Oh yeah I forgot to mention something on the last chapter (x1nfernal reminded me) Steve will be in the girls' video. So will Miharu.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tekken characters or the songs I make them sing. –Angry loud sigh-

Couples:  
Nina/Hwoarang  
Jun/Kazuya  
Xiaoyu/Jin  
Christie/Eddy  
Julia/Steve  
Anna/Tiger

Last time: The bands planned video, everything that will be on it. Now they're videos were shot and now they are watching the music videos.

Tiger: Hold up… Miharu you wanted to be in one of da music videos to, right?

Miharu-Crying because she was forgotten- Yes!

Anna: Just make things harder for me, Why don't you? –Snatches the baby-blue baby-t-shirt and khaki pants from Julia and gives it to Miharu- There you go!

Julia: God! You didn't have to snatch it! I would have given it to you if you asked!

Anna: Whatever… sorry. Now the "Black and White" scenes will be done by Steve –Gives him light blue hoody and cargo jeans- and Christie and the "Prejudice Fight" scene will be done by Miharu and Christie.

Steve: Awesome, I get to be in a music video!

Miharu-Wipes her eyes- Thank you Anna!

All the music videos get filmed. The boys' video was shot first. The guys and girls are in the outfits that were given to them by Anna in the last chapter still. Now they are watching it. Everyone gathered around the plasma screen T.V.

Lee: I love leather pants…

Anna: Tiger, put the DVD recording in… Yoshimitsu you better be as good as they say you are with a camera…

Tiger: Ok –puts the DVD in and sets the plasma screen up-

Yoshimitsu: You can be the judge of that –smirks- A/N: How can people tell Yoshimitsu is smirking? Oo

Lei+Bryan: Don't forget us!

Hwoarang: My band's first video… this is so kick !

Tiger: SHHHH! It's on!

Jun-Hugs Kazuya's arm and snuggles with it-

Christie-Hugs and snuggles Eddy's arm- baby why you bein' so quiet?

Eddy: Thur's nothin' to talk 'bout… WE HAVE A MUSIC VIDEO! DAWG! THAT'S SO PIMPIN'!

Christie: Dmn! That was my Eur (Ear)!

Eddy: Sorry…

Tiger: I said shut up man!

Anna-Hugs and snuggles Tiger's arm-

Boys' music video for "Will You"

Hwoarang: See you sitting next to the window in the bedroom

-Xiaoyu sitting in a bedroom next to a window (Faced away from it) and Jin watching her through the window. It is raining outside where Jin is. Shows little clips of Xiaoyu getting smacked and dumped by a dude with a shadowed face-

Hwoarang: She breaks down (Eddy: –echoes- Breaks down)/ Crying over something and staring into nothing

-Xiaoyu starts crying with trembling lips with an unfocused stare. Then start bawling into her hands-

Hwoarang: Afraid now (Eddy-echoes- Hate now)/ wanting, needing, haunting/ It's killing me

-Xiaoyu cries herself to sleep and is crying in her sleep. Jin looks terribly hurt seeing her cry-

Hwoarang: Faking what has happened to live the life like that man/ I break down (Jin-echoes- it's fake now)

-Jin comes in the bedroom and looks down at Xiaoyu. Jin falls on his knees and puts a fist to his chest like his heart hurts-

Hwoarang+Eddy+Lee+Kazuya+Jin: Will you?

Hwoarang: Will you love me tomorrow?

Hwoarang+Eddy+Lee+Kazuya+Jin: So will you?

Hwoarang: Will you stay with me today?

-Shows bits and pieces of the band playing/singing in a dark place and Jin looking over a sleeping Xiaoyu through out the whole chorus-

Hwoarang: Fade in and out reason to fight the way she's feeling/ She breaks down (Eddy-echoes- breaks down)/ Going through the motions and holding on to hopes/ and her dreams now (Jin-echoes- somehow)/ Shaken, mistaken, forsaken (Eddy-echoes each word after it is said-)/ It's killing me

-Xiaoyu sleeping with Jin looking at her. Jin lightly touches the place on Xiaoyu's face where that one dude slapped her. Xiaoyu flinches and starts to sob in her sleep. Jin feels extremely bad for her and it is written all over his face-

Hwoarang: Wishing you could change, but he has always been this way/ If you leave now (Jin-echoes- I'll drown)

-Jin lifts Xiaoyu's hand and kisses her palm-

Eddy+Lee+Kazuya+Jin: Will you?

Hwoarang: Will you love me tomorrow?

Eddy+Lee+Kazuya+Jin: So will you?

Hwoarang: Will you stay with me today?

Eddy+Lee+Kazuya+Jin: Will you?

Hwoarang: Will you be here tomorrow?

Eddy+Lee+Kazuya+Jin: So will you?

Hwoarang: Will you remember yesterday? Yesterday…

-Shows bits and pieces of the band playing/singing in a dark place and Jin looking over a sleeping Xiaoyu through out the whole 2nd chorus-

Jin: This time I'm sorry… I'm sorry for this time…

Hwoarang-Yells- this time I'm sorry!

-Jin looking at a sleeping Xiaoyu and puts a strand of her hair behind her ear-

Eddy+Lee+Kazuya+Jin: Will you?

Hwoarang: Will you love me tomorrow?

Eddy+Lee+Kazuya+Jin: So will you?

Hwoarang: Will you stay with me today?

Eddy+Lee+Kazuya+Jin: Will you?

Hwoarang: Will you be here tomorrow?

Eddy+Lee+Kazuya+Jin: So will you?

Hwoarang: Will you remember yesterday? Yesterday…

-Shows bits and pieces of the band playing/singing in a dark place and Jin looking over a sleeping Xiaoyu through out the whole last chorus-

Hwoarang: WILL YOU…

Eddy+Lee+Kazuya+Jin: So will you?

Hwoarang: WILL YOU…

-Shows bits and pieces of the band playing. The last scene is Jin and Xiaoyu in an embrace-

End of boys' music video for "Will You"

Hwoarang: Yeah baby! That is MY bands music video!

Jun: Kazuya you looked so handsome! My little boy acted sooooooo good!

Kazuya-Gives Jun a cocky grin- Yeah… Just one of the many reasons you should be glad you married me instead of Lei… -Grin gets bigger-

Lei: … Rub it in, why don't ch'ya? –Crosses his arms and pouts-

Jin: Mom… Do you really think I acted well?

Jun+Xiaoyu: Of course/No duh!

Jin: Thank You… -Blush-

Nina: Hwoarang, Tiger, Yoshimitsu, Lei, Bryan… I'm imprested… That was AWESOME!

Lee: Nina… I want to see YOU in your music video… You must look really beautiful in that SHORT Chinese dress…

Nina: Thank you… I think…

Hwoarang: You only wanna see Nina's , you pervert! Why can't you get it through your shiny, silver head that Nina is MINE!

Lee: Nina needs a man… Not a boy… Plus you're the pervert… not me -Crosses arms-

Hwoarang: Oh you're one to talk! –Points at Lee- aren't you suppose to be gay? So now your Bi!

Nina: SHUT THE FCK UP YOU TWO! Quit insulting each other!

Hwoarang+Lee: EEP!

Everyone-Gets quite-

Hwoarang-whispers- Gay wad…

Lee-Whispers- Punk…

Nina: I said shut up!

Hwaoarang+Lee: Yes Ma'am!

Anna: All right… Tiger would you be a doll and put the Girls' video in?

Tiger: Ai'ight (Alright) –Puts video in-

Girls' Music video for "Revolution"

Nina: More calm then a heart beat that flat lines/ Quiet like a dark street under the moonlight

-Nina and the band start of with the bass solo. Shows a dark street under the moonlight-

Nina: A phrase of action that's been screamed from the guts of men/ Ever since their first experienced injustice, prejudice, discrimination

-Shows Julia and Christie fighting in an ally way and Steve denying to give Miharu an apartment-

Nina: A word louder than a gunshot/ and softer than a baby's laugh

-Shows baby Jin in Jun's arms laughing and baby Julia in Michelle's arms laughing-

Nina: It will pass, just like it always has/ Until it spits off the lips of the next man who's had it up to here

-Shows Steve yelling at Julia and throwing a glass cup at the wall shattering. Then Julia yelling the same thing at Christie-

Nina: Did somebody say a Revolution? Or is it all in my head/ Is that what it takes to make a solution (Julia-echoes- Solution)/ Not the first or is it all or the last to imagine it/ Acknowledge the concepts, question and grasp it/ Rebel against I, bring down the self/ Mutiny me! Overthrow you! Rebellion starts within/ the time is now!

-Shows band playing, Nina's face because she is singing, concentrates on the band's outfits and faces-

Nina: Did somebody say a revolution/ Or is it all in my head/ Is that what it takes to make a solution? (Julia-echoes- Solution)/ did somebody say a revolution/ Or is it all in my head/ Is that what it takes to make a solution/Your Revolution!

-Show Julia and Christie beating the crap out of each other, Steve shoving Miharu out of the main office to an apartment, Miharu coming back in and beating the crap out of Steve, and Steve fighting back-

Nina: Purple skies, Devil Eyes, hypnotize

-Shows a purple sky, Kazuya's eyes in devil form, and him hypnotizing Jun-

Nina: Little lies, compromise, fireflies

-Julia stuttering while talking to Michelle, Hwoarang and Jin agreeing on their next fight in the next Tekken tournament (Tekken 4 Hwoarang's ending), and Xiaoyu and Miharu when younger catching fireflies-

Nina: Samurais, parasite, fly by night, after life, materialize

-Shows quick clips of Kazuya dressed up like a samurai, Unknown and her wolf… thing, Devil Jin flying by night (Jin's ending Tekken 3), Nina waking from cryosleep, and Yoshimitsu with of puff a smoke into a dojo-

Nina: Look alike, stereotype, do or die, lullaby, black and white

-Shows quick clips of younger Michelle and Julia now, Nina kicking the crap out of some punk A/N: Start laughing at the joke! XD, James Bond A/N, Michelle and Jun singing little Julia and Jin to sleep, Christie and Julia-

Nina: Did somebody say a Revolution/ Or is it all in my head?

Julia: Your revolution

Nina: Is that what it takes to make a solution?

Julia: Solution, your revolution

Nina: Did somebody say a Revolution/ Or at least it's been said

Julia: Your Revolution

Nina: Is that what it takes to make a solution/ Your Revolution

Julia: No resolution

Nina: Your Revolution

Julia: What's your solution?

Nina: Your Revolution

Julia: No substitution

Nina: Your Revolution

Julia: No resolution

Nina: Your Revolution

Julia: Not your Solution

-Shows the band playing threw out the last Chorus-

End of Girls Music Video

Everyone-Starts clapping-

Tiger: Dawg… That was pimp!

Christie: Mmm-hmm!

Nina: That turned out exactly how I wanted it!

Anna: I hate to admit it, but, Nina, your vision for this was Beautiful! What a strong meaning! –Hugs Tiger's arm-

Lee+Hwoarang: Nina… you looked great –drool- (Lee-thinking to himself- I saw Anna made Nina wear a thong –Big grin- I officially love short, short dresses)

Tiger: Y'all got your stuff ready? Then stuff 'em on da buses! Tour starts tomorrow! We goin' to L.A. California first!

To be continued!

A/N: So… how was it? Gay (Terrible)? Good? Tell me, I wanna know! So REVIEW PLEASE! Anyways, earlier reviewers arigato for reviewing . SO SORRY I took so long! If ya got any suggestions, any at all… please tell me, ok?

Ja ne!


	6. Tour: LA, California

Tekken Bands!

Chapter 6  
By: NinaWilliamsSilentAssassin

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I updated… but it is no excuse for why I haven't updated in a while… I GOT TEKKEN 5! I love it! It also might do stuff to this story… lol!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tekken characters or the songs I make them sing. Why are you so CRUEL to me!

Couples:  
Nina/Hwoarang  
Jun/Kazuya  
Xiaoyu/Jin  
Christie/Eddy  
Julia/Steve  
Anna/Tiger?

Last time: Videos FINISHED! Tour begins NOW!

X: The buses parked in front of the studio :X

Anna: Forget her $$… We are leaving NOW -Stomps her foot-!

Xiaoyu: B-but like M-miharu! We CAN'T leave her –sob-!

Nina: -Finishes talking on phone- She says she's sick… Allergies and the Flu together… Poor kid… She could barely talk on the phone…

Christie: Now I'm gonna be missin' one o' my gurls!

Anna: I. Don't. CARE! Get on the BUSES!

Everyone: -Mumbles- Yes ma'am… -Gets on bus of his or her gender then buses head out-

X: On the Females' bus/RV :X

Julia: -Whispers to Nina, Michelle, Jun, Anna, and Kunimitsu while sitting in chair at table- you know how before we became an official band… We were in the 5th tournament? Do you think Jin was hittin' on Asuka or the other way around?

Nina: -Laying on her stomach on kitchen counter, legs lifted and crossed at the ankles- it was a complete misunderstanding! No one was hitting on anyone. Jin was in the wrong place at the wrong time or the other way around!

Jun: -Sitting on couch- I say she was completely hitting on my son…

Anna: -Sitting on table- No, no, no… Jin was totally hitting on Asuka! Did you see the way he was looking at her boobs?

Kunimitsu: -Driving the bus/RV- from what I heard from Nina… It was a misunderstanding.

Michelle: -Sitting on couch next to Jun Indian style- the same story told by different people has many different biases…

Julia: Mom, your so wise!

X: Back of Females' bus/RV :X

Xiaoyu: -Brushing Christie's hair- Like at the 5th tournament… Asuka was so like hitting on Jin! She like makes me mad! Your hair looks like so pretty this way!

Christie: -Painting Xiaoyu's toe nails- I kno' wha' ch'you sayin' gurl! Oh! This color's so cute on you!

Xiaoyu/Christie: -Giggle-

Xiaoyu: I like miss Miharu…

Christie: Me too…

X: On the Males' bus/RV :X

Paul: -Driving and asking Hwoarang, Jin, Lee, Kazuya, Lei, Bryan, and Yoshimitsu- Ok, ok! Who is more of a whore, Christie, Anna, or Nina?

Kazuya: -Leaning back on couch- Anna! Who else would could spank Lee and get Bryan laid?

Lee: -Sitting at the table with feet on top of it- Shut up!

Bryan: -Low growl sitting on the floor leaning against the couch- First off she didn't bed me! Second I got plenty of women, so who needs Anna? So Anna is my Choice.

Yoshimitsu: -Sitting cross-legged on couch armrest- you guys… I agree with… Anna not only flirted with the men at 3rd and 5th tournament but the girls too! She was flirting up a storm with her own sister, Asuka, Julia, and Christie… It was disgusting… Yet… Strangely arousing…

Jin: -Sitting on couch next to his father and whispers- you can get aroused? –Says in normal tone- I say it's Christie… She's suppose to stay loyal to Eddy… But she flirts with everyone…

Eddy: -Stands up from floor and glares down at Jin- No it's not! It's Anna!

Hwoarang: -Standing up leaning against a wall, one foot bent up on it- But Christie does stay loyal! Though she hits on everyone… She stayed with Eddy didn't she? –Cough-I say it's Anna –Cough-

Eddy: Thank you! She's not hittin' on everyone… That's just her nature…

Jin: I still say it's Christie…

Lei: -Sitting in passenger's seat- I say it's Nina! She's a siren I tell you!

Tiger: fo'shizzle!

Hwoarang/Paul/Lee/Steve: -Glares daggers into Lei-

Tiger: That's right! Glare at me an' you fired!

Steve: 'Ell! Watch where you're driving Paul!

Paul: Sht! –Swerves RV/bus back into a straight position on the road- Whoops… hehehe…

X: On the Females' bus/RV :X

Kunimitsu: What the hell! –Slams on the breaks- Does Paul know how to drive!

Everybody on females' bus/RV: -loses balance and/or grabs on to something-

Kunimitsu: –Drives normally after Paul gets back on track- Idiot!

Anna: -Calls Paul on Cell phone- the hell was that Paul? Trying to kill my bands? … Well don't get surprised again! … Pull one more stunt like that and you're fired! Anyways, take the next exit then make a left… Yeah… bye. -Hangs up phone- God! You do that too Kunimitsu…

X: Later on :X

Everyone arrives at the concert area males' bus/RV then females'. They drove around the back or the fans waiting to get in, in front would cause chaos. Everyone sat on the rim of the stage waiting for Anna and Tiger to get things ready.

Kazuya: Jin, what do you think you are doing?

Jun: -Looks at Jin and glares-

Jin: What am I doing? –Looks at his side to see Xiaoyu and does a girly screech- I didn't even notice!

Kazuya: Sure... –Holds up the same jar full of water and smirks-

Xiaoyu: Like oh no! Jin's gonna like get hurt again! I'll protect you!

Jin: -Runs away from Xiaoyu- You being near me will only get me hurt!

Jun: -Stands 12ft away from Jin- Look Xiaoyu! I got you a gift!

Xiaoyu: Like you did! –Run toward Jun- Thank you! –Hold out her hand for gift 10ft away from Jin-

Kazuya: -Looks at Jun- Jun, you take my fun away on purpose… -Looks at jar and suddenly throws it at Paul- That's for almost crashing and the swerve messing up my hair! –Maniacal laugh-

Paul: -Gets hit and knocks out onto the floor-

Jin: Thanks mom!

Jun: No problem dear!

Anna: -Comes back with Tiger with stuff- we're here! Her you go –snaps fingers toward Tiger-

Tiger: -Hands Assassins corset dresses and Bloody Talon Goth wardrobes-

Anna: Also here! –Gives accomplices V.I.P. tickets- Enjoy the show! –Turns to bands' members- now go get dressed! Show time in two hours! –Points to dressing rooms-

Assassins' Band members: -Head to girls' dressing rooms-

Bloody Talon's band members: -Head to boys' dressing rooms-

Accomplices: -Head to V.I.P. seats-

Anna/Tiger: -Waits for bands' members to come out of dressing rooms- I'm/Anna's doing make-up!

X: After changing :X

Tiger: Come out one at a time!

Jun: -Steps out of changing rooms wearing a short sleeved white Goth corset dress that goes down to her ankles with black ties and inner part. Also wearing black strappy high heeled sandals, black choker with pink stone in the middle, pink stone earrings, and white elbow length fingerless gloves- Oh I feel so ridiculous… This isn't me…

Anna: Oh you look gorgeous! No worries, that's why I gave you white! Kazuya will drool! Now come here -Pats seat in front of her- I'll do your make-up!

Jun: -Sits in seat extremely strong based and still- Oh Kami…

Anna: -Puts light pink nail polish, light pink lipstick, light pink blush, black eyeliner, and light pink eye shadow on her- Look! You look so cute! -Turns her to the mirror- See! –Winks at her in the mirror-

Jun: -Gasps and stand up- I look like J-rocker!

Anna: Because you are! -Pushes Jun into waiting room-

Tiger: NEXT!

Michelle: -Steps out of changing rooms with full fishnet sleeved black Goth corset dress that went down to her knees with black ties and a royal blue puffy skirt part and inner part. Also wearing black high heels with ties tying up the leg to the knee, a blue pendant necklace, black feather earrings and lace arm warmers- A/N: lol! She looks like Mana on Malice Mizer!

Anna: Oh my… You play Gothic well –Laughs-!

Michelle: Shut up… I feel like a poser… A/N: Poser Mobil says you're out of prepaid minutes son! Lol…! Ok I'll stop interrupting…

Anna: Not when I'm through with your make-up! –Motions her to come to the seat-

Michelle: -Sits, leans her head back against chair, and whispers- Spirits help me…

Anna: -Puts glittery blue royal nail polish, magenta lipstick, black eyeliner, and royal blue high shadow on her. Unbraids her hair and puts it in a high crimpled ponytail- yeah, Michelle, check it out! -Turns her to mirror-

Michelle: -Smiles- Hey, I look like a true blue Goth!

Anna: Yes, now get out! –Pushes her in waiting room after a few seconds hears Jun and Michelle's reaction to each other's look-

Tiger: -Filing his nails- NEXT!

Nina: -Walks out of changing rooms in a sleeveless black Goth corset dress that went down to higher thigh with black ties, a puffy skirt part, and a blood red inner part. Also wearing black high heeled zip-up boots that went up to right above the knees, studded belt-like choker, guitar earrings, and black middle finger ringed gloves that go up to mid-bicep- This outfit is awesome Anna… You really came through –smiles looking at the outfit she is wearing-

Anna: -Smirks- I know. –Pulls Nina towards the seat by grabbing her hips and pushes her down on the seat- I don't got all day.

Tiger: -Looks at scene in front of him, smirks, and gets a glint in his eye-

Nina: God! I would have sat down eventually!

Anna: Sure… -Grabs her chin with her thumb and index finger and puts blood red nail polish, blood red lipstick, black eye liner, and red eye shadow on her. Takes out her ponytail brushes it and keeps it down- Whoo you look hot! -Turns her to the mirror- Say sister did a good job.

Nina: Sister did a good job! Awesome, thank you Anna!

Anna: -Has a recorder behind her back with a label on it called "Blackmail" and records her- that means a lot to me! Now get out!

Nina: -Gets out of room before she can push her out-

Anna: -Hears exclamations from the group in the waiting room on how good each other look through the door-

Tiger: -stops smirking- NEXT!

Julia: -Steps out of changing rooms with spaghetti strapped purple corset dress that went mid-thigh with black skirt, ties, and inner part. Also wearing black fishnet panty hose, purple high pointy heels, spiked choker, purple feather earrings and fishnet elbow length gloves- Oh yeah… I would have the luck of being last! I love this outfit. I look so Goth! I always wanted a corset! It makes you look thinner and your boobs look bigger!

Tiger: -Cracks up laughing-

Anna: -Giggles- uh-huh… Now be quiet and sit down so I can do your make-up…

Julia: Cool! I get make-up to look even more Goth –sits down-!

Anna: Right. –Leans Julia's head against back of chair and puts red lip liner, pink lipstick, lavender blush, black eyeliner, and purple eye shadow on her. Unbraids her hair and leaves it down crimpled- Ah, another masterpiece! –Turns her to mirror- don't you agree?

Julia: -Jumps out of seat- Oh Spirits! Sweet! –Runs out of room to show the band-

Anna: -Smiles- they are so gonna me and themselves rich…

X: Boys' changing rooms (talking to each other through the walls of the stalls) :X

Jin: They're taking too long…

Kazuya: Shut up! I don't care how long it takes as long as I get to see Jun in a corset!

Hwoarang: Nina looks lovely in everythin'… But a corset will be a new kind of lovely –Smirks-

Lee: I REALLY hope Nina's skirt is short…

Eddy: I agree with Jin… We only got half an hour left! Plus… You guys are really horny…

Jin: -Laughs-

Hwoarang/Kazuya/Lee: Shut up!

Tiger: -Yells through door- Ey! Y'all can come out now!

X: Outside of boys changing room :X

Bloody Talon: -Steps out of changing rooms-

Hwoarang: -Wearing goggles on head, spiked choker and right wristband, circle left earring, black System of a Down T-shirt A/N: I love S.O.A.D. so much! My favorite band, black leather pants, studded belt, and Goth boot- I knew telling Anna my favorite band was System of a Down was gonna pay off! –Smirks-

Jin: -Wearing necklace with a pendant of the symbol of his tattoo on it, double wristbands that are studded, black wife-beater, khaki pants with chains coming out of the pocket, chain belt, and biker boots- Whatever…

Kazuya: -Wearing belt-like choker, Goth trench coat that drags on the ground a little, ripped up black jeans with a chain around the calf, and black and white chucks- where is Jun? –Looks around suspiciously-

Lee: -Wearing his Tekken 5 punch outfit, only no unicorn on the back or gloves and instead of purple top, black. Also leather, studded, and spiked wristbands on left wrist- Oh Nina-Chan! Where are you koishii?

Eddy: -Wearing a jeweled cross necklace, a leather watch, a diamond left earring, a black collared shirt first three buttons unbuttoned, faded jeans pants with a studded belt, and army boots- Like I said horny…

Hwoarang: -Glares at Lee- you're not allowed to call her that!

Lee: -Rolls his eyes- what are you gonna do about it?

Hwoarang: You know they consider these weapons in schools –Holds up spiked wristband in a threatening way- A/N: Well in all the schools I've been to they were considered weapons…

Anna: -Interrupts the fight and says sarcastically- as much as I love to see two men fight over my sister… We have a show to do in about half an hour! Anyone want eyeliner or eye shadow?

Bloody talon: -Holds their breaths-

Anna: God… Kazuya come here!

Kazuya: -Walks toward Anna slowly- aw man…

Jin/Lee: -Snicker-

Kazuya: -Glares at them-

Jin/Lee: Eep –flinch-!

Anna: I'm gonna put eye liner on you so your red eye sticks out… Rock/Metal fans love that kinda stuff –Puts eye liner on Kazuya-! There, you look just as demonic as you do in devil form –Holds mirror to his face-!

Kazuya: Hey that doesn't look bad –smirks-!

Anna: Jin, I'm gonna put red eye shadow on you. Hwoarang, I'm gonna put light eyeliner on you.

Jin: Whatever…

Hwoarang: Why not…

Anna: -Does what she says- Know you guys get out there, check out the girls, then your up on stage –opens the door to the waiting room-!

Bloody Talon: -Walks into waiting room-

X: Waiting room :X

Kazuya: -Grabs Jun by the waist- you are so hot –Licks her cheek-!

Jun: -Giggles- Arigato dear!

Jin: -Makes a gagging noise- Aw sick!

Nina: -Points at Jin and says in a teasing voice- Ha ha!

Hwoarang: -Twirls Nina into a leaning position in his arms then looks at her face down to her feet and back up again- such a beauty! This outfit suits your looks and personality well!

Nina: -Blush- Thank you… -Grabs his arms and quickly gets him in an arm hold- what you said was sweet but the way you looked at me was perverted!

Lee: -Grabs Nina from the back and moves his hands seductively up her back whispers in her ear hoarsely- Oh Nina… My Goddess…

Nina: -Stunned and flinches then gets out of his grasp kinda scared- Oh my God… -Shakes her head and gets back to her senses- Boys you guys need to get on stage…

Bloody Talon: -Gets on dark stage-

X: On stage and crowd :X

Anna: -In spot light- is everyone ready for BLOODY TALON!

Crowd: -Rocks signs and fist punches in the air- YEAH! –Hoots and hollers-

Anna: Good! Here is Bloody Talon! –Runs off stage as stage lights light up the whole stage to reveal Bloody Talon-

Hwoarang: How are fans doin' tonight?

Crowd: -Goes wild while a bunch of girls scream, "We/I love you Hwoarang" making Nina Angry for a reason she can't figure out…-

Jin: Awesome!

Crowd: -Yells and screams and another bunch of girls yell for him the same as the other group did for Hwoarang, Xiaoyu sticks her tongue out at the group of girls-

Kazuya: We have a start off song for you guys!

Crowd: -Yells and some fan girls cry because he is married and some yell, "Get a divorce please" making Jun's eyes water and her band makes her feel better-

Lee/Eddy: It's been on the top of the charts for a while.

Crowd: -Whoops and fan girls scream Lee and Eddy's names and "We/I Love you" sort of thing. Christie flips off crowd of girls who call Eddy's name-

Hwoarang: All right! Here is "Straight Out of Line" A/N: "Straight Out of Line" is by Godsmack! THEY RULE!

Hwoarang: #There's no reason  
There's no compromise  
Change in seasons  
Living the high life  
I don't know you  
So don't freak on me  
I can't control you  
You're not my destiny#

All of Bloody Talon: #Straight out of line  
I can't find a reason  
Why I should justify my ways  
Straight out of line  
I don't need a reason  
You don't need to lie to me#

Hwoarang: #I'll confess this you're my tragedy  
I laid you to rest just  
As fast as you turned on me  
Gone for ever  
Vanished the memories  
Displays of pleasure  
Are masked by your misery

Bloody Talon: #Straight out of line  
I can't find a reason  
Why I should justify my ways  
Straight out of line  
I don't need a reason  
You don't need to lie to me#

Hwoarang: #Lie to me#

Bloody Talon: #Straight out of line  
I can't find a reason  
Why I should justify my ways  
Straight out of line   
I don't need a reason  
You don't need to lie to me#

Hwoarang: #Lie to me… Lie to me… Lie to me!#

To be continued!

A/N: Hey! How'd you like it after my long leave of absence? Well anyways, next time It's the girls' turn on stage! What will happen? Well you gotta wait 'til I update! I'm winging this story…lol!


End file.
